The Girl Who Lived: Book 1
by Ktoddhim
Summary: The first story of Anna Potter, The Girl Who Lived. What surprise will she have when she enter's the wizard world? What will Albus do about it?


The Girl Who Lived: book 1

Prologue: Setting the Stage

"Come on Lily, one more push!"

"James Herald Potter this is your entire fault!" screamed Lily Potter from the bed where she was bringing her first child into the world. James winced at the tightness of his wife's grip, but held on as she strained one last time.

"Oh, there's the head… and… there!" James looked over and saw the doctor bring the baby out. Such a tiny bundle it was, hard to believe that he and Lily had created that tiny thing.

"Congratulations, it's a sweet baby girl," said the nurse, handing the pink bundle to an exhausted Lily.

"Aww, she's so tiny and… we have to think of a name. James what was that name we came up with if our baby was a girl?"

"Anna Jane Potter."

"Yes. Oh, I see she'll have the famous Potter hair," laughed Lily lifting the blanket for a better view. Tiny hands rose and clenched and the emerald eyes so like her mother's, opened. The moment was broken when the door banged open and three anxious men came spilling into the small room.

"Is she ok?"

"Boy or girl?"

"And what about the name?"

"Hey can I…"

"Guys calm down!" said Lily exasperatedly.

"Yeah, she is tired and has worked hard to bring our precious baby girl into this world so hush." James said smiling around at his best friends.

"Yes Sirius I am ok, Peter your question was answered, Remus her name is Anna Jane Potter and you may all hold her for a short time," said Lily smiling at the exuberance of the three marauders.

James gently took Anna from Lily and let the others hold her. Peter looked like he'd drop her so he held her the shortest time. Anna's eyes seemed to be alert when she was in Sirius's arms and James knew they had chosen the right man for godfather. She cuddled into Remus and the werewolf looked very happy to be apart of this special girl's life.

"I have a few things to say," said James who usually had a hard time being serious. In this case however, he needed too. This was the life of his child.

"We are in a rough time. Lord Voldemort is getting stronger." There was a flinch from Peter, but James ignored it. "More people from the order of the Phoenix are being picked off like grapes from the vine. Now that we have brought Anna into this world, we need to stick together, to protect each other.

Any one of us could be picked off. That is a bad thought, but a true one. So if something is to happen to either me or Lily, I… we want you guys to watch out for Anna. On Marauder's honor I would ask you all to swear to protect each other, for us all to swear, even you Lily. You are of course one of us."

All of them put out one hand. Little Anna's hand was even in the pile. Laying their hands atop one another's they swore to protect themselves, each other and others on the side of light.

000

Two months later found Lily, James and Anna at home on a sunny day in September. Summer was drawing away and the cold of winter would soon be upon them. Anna was playing with a squishy block that she could form into shapes with her tiny hands when a knock came at the door.

"I bet I know who that is," James said with a wink at Anna. She was too busy with her block to notice.

"Bet Siri will want lunch huh?" Lily said heading to the kitchen to make something for the always hungry Padfoot.

"Hey Prongs!" said Siri as the door opened.

Ahh Padfoot, thought it was you," said James with a mock disappointed look on his face.

Sirius screwed up his face as if he were going to cry. "You… you mean you didn't want me to come?"

"Haha nope!" Sirius mock punched James and the two of them backed into the house wrestling.

"What are you two doing now?" Lily asked from the kitchen.

"Oh nothing dear, just beating your husband for being a meany," said Sirius as he pushed his friend backward.

"Oh ok, as you were," said Lily laughingly.

"Thanks, glad to know that your support is given dearest." Lily only laughed. Then Anna's happy squeal came from the doorway between the living room and entry way and the wrestling was stopped.

"Oh! It's Anna!" Sirius swooped the little girl from the floor and tossed her into the air. She squealed happily and wrapped her arms round his neck.

"Ok boys and girl, lunch time," said Lily with an indulgent smile on her face. They all trooped into the kitchen and sat down to Lily's wonderful cooking.

They were about half way through their lunch when there was a ding from the floo.

"I'll get that, wonder who it is?" said James getting up.

James had rigged the floo to ding instead of admitting people instantly. It was a safety measure that so far seemed to be working.

"Name?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Oh, permission to enter."

Albus stepped through the fire, waving his wand to be rid of the soot.

"So, what is the occasion?"

"I am afraid this is not a social Call James. There is grave news and it will affect this family." James was instantly alarmed and went in to fetch Lily and Sirius.

"Albus, hello. What is this about?" asked Lily worriedly.

"I would appreciate it if you could fetch Remus and Peter. This will concern all of you." James did so and in a matter of minutes they all sat around the living room with cups of tea in their hands.

"I have recently heard of a prophecy that I believe concerns young Anna.

"Anna? But how…"

Please do not interrupt. I would like to tell you everything before you ask questions. Everyone nodded in assent and Albus continued.

"The prophecy is like this.

The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches.

Born to those who have thrice defied him,

Born as the seventh month dies.

And the dark lord will mark him as his equal,

But he will have power the dark lord knows not.

And either must die at the hand of the other,

For neither can live while the other survives.

The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

They all stared with fright and disbelief at Dumbledore. How could this prophecy apply to their little girl?

"Albus… this can't be about Anna. I mean, it said he so…" Lily broke off with hope in her eyes.

"No my dear Lily. True it does say but he will have power the dark lord knows not, however, he is a general word in this case. There was one other family to whom this prophecy could apply to. The Longbottoms will also be taking precautions against this. And that is what I have come to speak with you about.

"What do you mean? Little Neville could be the one too?" James was frantic. He had a good life and now it was being ruined with some divination codswalup.

"Yes James. Now, You and your family must go into hiding. The fedilius charm would be the best. I have called you all here so that you James and Lily could choose a secret keeper. You could also choose myself if you wish."

"This is going too fast!" cried James. He relaxed a little as he felt Lily's hand in his.

"Lord Voldemort waits for no one. You will have to do this for the good of your family. If you want to make it through the war, then you must at least make an effort. I am sorry, but it must be done."

"Very well," sighed James tiredly. I choose Sirius to be the secret keeper." Sirius widened his eyes, but nodded his acceptance of the task.

"Alright. The charm will be performed tomorrow and you will be relocated then after it is done."

000

For the Potters it was a sad night. They talked endlessly about their choice in secret keeper. It wasn't that they didn't trust Serious, but they thought it would be a bit obvious. They had also seen the misgivings in Sirius's eyes and knew he thought the same.

The next day, the charm was performed on a house in the small town of Godric's Hollow. It was a pretty town and the Potters loved it. Floo was connected only to Hogwarts Headmaster's office so anyone wanting to visit them had to go through Albus.

For a year, they stayed in hiding. Anna grew and thrived with her parents and uncles love. The war was still going on and those grapes were disappearing. Sadness was a common emotion felt by the Marauders and friends.

Yet they were safe. Positive in their newly picked secret keeper, they knew they would make it. The marauder's honor pact ensured that they could trust one another. Surely that would hold them together through this war.


End file.
